With a recent advancement of an information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies are currently developed. Among them, a wireless LAN (WLAN) is a technology for enabling a wireless Internet access at home or a company or in a specific service-provided area using portable terminals such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP) and the like.